1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water drains and, more particularly, to wall scupper devices used to drain water from the floors of buildings. Still more particularly, the invention relates to scupper devices which are designed to eliminate infiltration of air, dust, and dirt therethrough when they are not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been relatively common practice in the past to provide buildings, especially multi-story buildings having automatically-operable sprinkler systems, with floor level drain pipes or scupper devices. These devices extend outwardly through walls and function to remove water from the floors of the buildings when it reaches a predetermined depth. This minimizes the water-damage potential to the building and its contents. The scupper devices further perform a very important function in eliminating water poured into such buildings to put out fires. In buildings where no scupper devices were used, it was frequently the case that water applied to the burning building to extinguish a fire caused more damage than the fire itself.
It is desirable that scupper devices used in buildings be provided with a closing means to eliminate the infiltration of cold air, dust, dirt, and the like when the devices are not functioning to drain water from the buildings. It is further desirable that the closing devices for the scupper pipes be accessible from the interior of the building and, ideally, that the closing means be automatically operable when water reaches a predetermined level on the floor or floors of a building.